Del Rey Books
| founders = Lester del Rey, Judy-Lynn del Rey | location= | key_people = Lester del Rey, Judy-Lynn del Rey | products = Books | owner = Penguin Random House | parent = Random House | slogan = | homepage = www.randomhousebooks.com }} Del Rey Books is a branch of Ballantine Books, which is owned by Random House and, in turn, by Penguin Random House. It is a separate imprint established in 1977 under the editorship of author Lester del Rey and his wife Judy-Lynn del Rey. It specializes in science fiction and fantasy books, and formerly manga under its (now defunct) Del Rey Manga imprint. The first new novel published by Del Rey was The Sword of Shannara by Terry Brooks in 1977. Del Rey also publishes the Star Wars novels under the LucasBooks sub-imprint (licensed from Lucasfilm, a subsidiary of The Walt Disney Studios division of The Walt Disney Company). Authors *Piers Anthony *Isaac Asimov *Stephen Baxter *Amber Benson *Ray Bradbury *Terry Brooks *Pierce Brown *Bonnie Burton *Jack L. Chalker *Arthur C. Clarke *James Clemens *Dan Cragg *Brian Daley *Maurice G. Dantec *Philip K. Dick *Stephen R. Donaldson *David Eddings *Philip José Farmer *Joe Clifford Faust *Lynn Flewelling *Robert L. Forward *Alan Dean Foster *Gregory Frost *Christopher Golden *James L. Halperin *Barbara Hambly *Peter F. Hamilton *Ward Hawkins *Kevin Hearne *Robert A. Heinlein *Robert E. Howard *Robert Don Hughes *J. Gregory Keyes *Rosemary Kirstein *Katherine Kurtz *H. P. Lovecraft *James Luceno *Anne McCaffrey *Donald E. McQuinn *China Miéville *Elizabeth Moon *Sylvain Neuvel *Robert Newcomb *Larry Niven *John Norman *Naomi Novik *Frederik Pohl *Michael Poore *Christopher Rowley *David Sherman *Scott Sigler *Lucy A. Snyder *Michael J. Sullivan *J. R. R. Tolkien *Harry Turtledove Series ;Batman : A trilogy based on the Dark Knight (nickname) version of the character. # Batman: Dead White (2006 novel) by John Shirley # Batman: Inferno (2006 novel) by Alex Irvine # Batman: Fear Itself (2007 novel) by Michael Reaves and Steven-Elliot Altman ;Dragonriders of Pern :Twenty-three Dragonriders of Pern novels by Anne McCaffrey and Todd McCaffrey beginning with the first edition of the third novel—''The White Dragon'' (1978)—and reprints of the first two novels. . Retrieved 2011-10-23. • Select a title to see its linked publication history and general information. Select a particular edition for more data at that level, such as a front cover image or linked contents. ;Ghosts of Albion : Accursed (2005 novel) by Amber Benson and Christopher Golden : Witchery (2006 novel) by Amber Benson and Christopher Golden ;God of War # God of War (2010 novelization) by Matthew Stover and Robert E. Vardeman # God of War II (2013 novelization) by Robert E. Vardeman ;Halo # Halo: The Fall of Reach (2001 novel) by Eric Nylund # Halo: The Flood (2003 novel) by William C. Dietz # Halo: First Strike (2003 novel) by Eric Nylund ;Robotech : Twenty-one ''Robotech'' novels (1987–1996) by James Luceno and Brian Daley ;Shannara :Eleven (and counting) Shannara novels by Terry Brooks ;Spider-Man # Spider-Man (2002 novelization) by Peter David # Spider-Man 2 (2004 novelization) by Peter David # Spider-Man 3 (2007 novelization) by Peter David ;Southern Victory : Eleven Southern Victory novels (1997–2007) by Harry Turtledove ;Star Wars : Many ''Star Wars'' novels by various authors. ;Tarzan : Time's Last Gift (1977 revised edition) by Philip José Farmer : Tarzan: The Epic Adventures (1996) by R. A. Salvatore : The Dark Heart of Time (June 1999) by Philip José Farmer ;X-Men # X-Men (2000 novelization) by Kristine Kathryn Rusch and Dean Wesley Smith # X-Men 2 (2003 novelization) by Chris Claremont # X-Men: The Last Stand (2006 novelization) by Chris Claremont References External links *Del Rey on Random House Books * Category:American speculative fiction publishers Category:Science fiction publishers Category:Fantasy book publishers Category:Random House Category:Publishing companies established in 1977